Troglodytes
Approx. Level: 8 Long, long ago an ancient race dwelled in the Vaasa. What became of them, no one is certain, but they did leave behind ancient ruins. Recent excavations of these ruins by the local Llewyrr have led to the discovery of an ancient cavern inhabited by a feral troglodytic people. Although the troglodytes seem to have no real tendency towards good or evil, they are certainly a nuisance. Several troglodytes have managed to make it to the surface, only to prey upon animal and sentient being alike with a sheer, bestial brutality. If the safety of the Vaasa is to be preserved, the noble guardians of the Vaasa will have to turn their attentions within and prevent a full uprising of these strange creatures. The few Llewyrr that have ventured into the dark, dank layers come back with odd tales of strange sites. After much consultation between the noble guardians, they ventured the comment that they felt the troglodyte menace could be controlled. They felt the troglodytes served about the same threat that the woodworms posed to the denizens of the forest. The entrance to the troglodyte city is rumored to be within one of the ancient ruins hidden within the Vaasa forest itself. Directions to Zone: Follow directions for Dragonspire Pass > speed dseesdeeneenneeennennnnn''' > “'move block” > go east > then “Clear Rubble” '''Tips': Some of the trogs blind and silence, so be careful. Pops: white rope belt , mithril ingots * small brown troglodyte: figurine of a lizard * sallow-skinned troglodyte: white rope belt, raw small blue mushroom, raw small red mushroom * red-banded troglodyte: raw small red mushroom, narrow leather belt * blue-crested troglodyte: raw small red mushroom, steel shortsword, narrow leather belt * purplish troglodyte: bronze ingot, steel ingot, black robe, iron ingot * troglodyte guard: narrow leather belt, steel shortsword * vyan: well-balanced iron daggers, steel shortsword * green slime: ? * long dead corpse: crystal orb (Ancient Crystal Orb), white rope belt, black robe, rune-inscribed leather skullcap (Skullcap of Mana Focusing) * Room #49332: search pile * search moss, found gems or a trog so far * on the ground: raw small blue mushroom, small red mushroom, piece of strange glowing moss Skullcap of Mana Focusing - head, base, +.5 mana regen lvl 10 On the northern side of Trogs there is a East West Hallway with a south room with 2-3 purple troglodytes in it. Kill the trogs and Say Esren. This will take you to a portal room that is connected to the astral gate system. In that room is a corpse. The corpse pops the skullcap of mana focusing. It's a pretty common pop. Say Esren to return to troglodytes. Or... you can say any other astral gate rock-name to go there. This clue is found in the Temple of Algesa (Medienne) Vault of Knowledge - Browse In an old tome with nearly faded ink you make out a passage that sounds at least somewhat interesting. "... ancient ruins, no sign of its creators. We found a tablet of dark stone inscribed with glyphs. We have translated some of the... very much like a tree, we know is carathan, which has something to do with the ... the last glyph looking something like a crescent moon impaled on a trident, which is linked to the word esren for some unknown reason. Beyond that we ca...." The rest is too faded to make out.